Exemplary embodiments pertain to elevator systems, and more particularly, to elevator control systems associated with destination dispatching.
Destination dispatch control systems may be implemented in elevator systems to facilitate elevator car assignments in response to a floor selection input by user. For example, a destination dispatch control system may provide an elevator car assignment or a list of potential elevator car assignments based on car usage and user demand. Accordingly, destination dispatch control systems may improve elevator system efficiency and decrease user wait times.
Convention destination dispatch control systems provide a calculated optimal car assignment by analyzing predetermined parameters, sometimes leading to car assignments that are not aligned with a user's preferences at a given time, such as desired car occupancy, wait time, and travel time. At times, one or more elevator cars may become unavailable. Therefore, a user must be reassigned to the next available elevator car.